300 Sith
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: The Jedi are ultimately trying to rid the Galaxy of Sith to prevent anymore conquests, but what will they do when they come across a persistent cult on Spatria? A race of ruthless warriors willing to defend their freedom, their overall exitence.


I do not own anything within the Star Wars franchise...

* * *

><p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...<p>

**STAR WARS**

**300**

**The SITH ORDER faces great adversity and becomes a target for the JEDI ORDER. The Sith are infamously recognized for LORD NAGA SADOW's attempts of galactic conquest. Cult by cult is destroyed by the JEDI ORDER and without a united effort remain hopeless.**

**A Sith Monastery on Spatria still remains defiant towards the Jedi under the lead of LORD LIO-NIDAZ with strong perserverance. The JEDI ORDER makes a peaceful attempt to make a settlement with this powerful cult...**

* * *

><p>A fleet of ships hover above the barren, brown orb of Spatria that is known to be a dangerous wasteland with few areas of sanctuary. Jedi were known to come here and only be overwhelmed by the hopelessness of the planet, the cruel hardships the environment would impose or what the Jedi would call effects of the Dark Side. Of course the Sith should be here, especially the reputation of this particular leader the Jedi were to visit.<p>

A gathering of few masters converged before even searching for the sanctuary.

"Are you sure it's wise to negotiate with Sith?"

"The Sith are believed to lash back because of fear. If we show that there is nothing to fear, the Sith might embrace the true concept of the Force, Master Xera."

He scoffed and remarked, "The Sith are a merciless, brain-washed lot, Master Custer. There's no way the Sith are going to 'coexist' with us at all."

An elderly zabrak intervened, "We are not condoning the Sith, we are to give them a chance of redemption. If not, then we shall destroy them, Xera."

He protested, "Lord Sirous."  
>The master interrupted, "That's enough! I'll be off to advise other campaigns. Perhaps you two can cooperate."<p>

Custer sighed, "We shall, my lord."

* * *

><p>A small shuttle scaled the atmosphere of Spatria then entered the mountainous portion that skirted a small sea where mountains filled the horizon. The pilots were looking hard for a towering temple that Sadow would have built up to a monumental scale until the whole crew sensed something.<p>

"Do you sense it?"  
>"Down below, on the other side."<p>

The ship swerved its way around a mountain to find itself descending further. It went down even further and still no castle or fortress of a temple. The Jedi came further and further until they realized they overpassed a small settlement built simply for structure. No more than a story tall, but still enough to show the magnificence of their creed.

The crew exited to be greeted by a man clad in a dark cloak and simple dark clothing to accompany it. The man gave a stern stare to the visitors. They bowed but he did not return the favor. The leading Jedi asked, "May we see your Lord."

The man chuckled, "The Sith Lord presents himself before you."

The Jedi appreciated his irony, "Indeed, Lord Lio-Nadiz."

"This way, please. Let us discuss your purpose."

The Jedi greeted, "I am a messenger on behalf of the Jedi Order."

"And what do I owe them for such a warning."

The Jedi was confused, "A warning?"  
>"If you see me to be ignorant, you are indeed foolish as they are arrogant."<p>

The messenger assured, "We are merely here to discuss some terms. We will spare your lives."

"A surprising suggestion.", scoffed the Sith Lord.

"If you're to change your ways and be true to the Force, we will leave you be."

Lio-Nadiz glared, "And you expect us to that word?"

The messenger chuckled, "Perhaps this should convince you."

A sack was summoned and it was dropped. Lightsabers came out in a pile, each an individual design. There was a strange aura about this. Were they gifts? Did the Jedi really come this narrow in thinking?

"You give us lightsabers?"

The messenger cackled, "If you would see fit to honor your fallen brethren."

Any normal person would feel frightened by the reflective tombstones, but the Sith Lord was angered. How dare the Jedi not honor their enemies. Common burial would even be an ounce of courtesy. The Jedi have really narrowed their thinking to dogmatic genocide! Lio-Nadiz noticed they stopped at a well to gather their water out of. He would first consider the options before-hand.

"What are the terms again?"

The messenger seemed sastisfied, "To surrender to the Light. We will also provide you with earth and water, a courtesy of the Jedi Council."

The Lord looked around to small children all staring with their eyes of fascination and also behind them only a tint of innocence. Not innocence that would be systematically purged, the innocence that would interfere with wise decision making. He looked to older Sith to find them all observing him in what he would do. Would he surrender or would he fight? The Sith had lasted thousands of years, nor would it end for another millenia. The Sith Lord drew his lightsaber and accompanying with were bound by other Sith following his gesture.

The Jedi gasped, "Mad man!"

"Earth and water, you'll find plenty of both down there."

He protested, "No man, Jedi or Sith, threatens a messenger! This is blasphemy! This is madness!"

He looked to the crowd all expecting his final decision.

"Madness?" He then defiantly bellowed, "This is Spatria!"

And with all the hardships of the planet, the persistence of the Sith, the will to strive for fulfillment he withdrew his lightsaber and gather all he could in the Force to send him hurling down into an abyss of earth and water as offered by the Jedi. He would meditate on this and see to the preparations of war.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Not too original in the story line, but is more difficult in writing than you think. The background was very difficult. I was going to do the Mandalorians and the Jedi, but found it more appropriate with the Sith after reflecting upon my studies of the Spartans.<p>

So please, enjoy and don't forget to comment on it. What do you think? Is it good, horrible, ok? Any improvements?

Leave some thoughts in the reviews


End file.
